


Groupie Girl

by Ash_C



Category: Alex James - Fandom, Blur (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Summary: 阿酪乙女，非清水。
Relationships: Alex James/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Groupie Girl

为什么贝斯比吉他长？

你看着舞台上那个被头发遮住脸的摇头晃脑的男生，心里突然蹦出来这个问题，然后咯咯笑了起来。

站在前排，被夹在狂热粉丝之间挤来挤去。所有人都仿佛在尝试着冲上去，把手伸得长得惊人，为了能摸到他们的鞋，甚至或者为了把鞋扒下来留念。

在你好奇那些表演家们会不会再靠近人群一些的时候，却发现那双细长的腿已经在你面前不到二十厘米的地方了，以至于抬头看他的脸有点费劲。

现在填满你视线的只有那双完全被牛仔裤包裹着的、线条流畅、匀称纤细的腿。人们朝圣般抚摸他的鞋尖，甚至想低头亲吻它，仿佛鞋子的主人是高高在上的神祇。你觉得很好笑，戏谑地顺手手扯扯他的裤脚，试试看这位神是否能感应到你的召唤，或者是不是会被你拖下神坛。

五秒钟之后这首歌结束，远处的主唱开始讲些什么。  
他突然蹲下来。

你看到流畅的下颌线，微张的有淡淡唇纹的嘴唇，和从贝尔维德尔的阿波罗那儿偷来的鼻尖，还有被藏在几缕黑色刘海后的深棕色的眼睛。以一种几乎和你平视，但又稍高于你角度，他在看你...他在看你吗？或者说是审视？

然后他把你的头发挽到耳后了，或者是用手指轻轻托起了你的下巴。你觉得他的确做了这些，或者至少在他望向你的那几秒，他用眼神对你做了这些。但事实上他根本没有碰你，甚至你都不确定他是在看你还是在随便盯着某处发呆。于是你固执地回盯，可即便隔着弱化了他的目光的长发，在这场无声的较劲中你也节节败退。能量是守恒的，目光被压制回眼眶时，脸就发烫变红了。

如果不是身旁那位男士惊声大呼oh my god，你大概永远也不会反应过来眼前这个人是演出演到一半的著名乐队贝斯手。你搞不懂他眼睛里的意思。

或许把他的头发撩开会好些，你想。但你最终没有大胆地把手伸向那近在咫尺黑发。因为某种程度上，你觉得你没办法触碰它，毕竟他还是那个舞台上的人，即便他和你面面相觑，也觉得很远。

这场演出真的看的很亏。在他蹲下来和你对视之后，你就再也没有真正地享受任何一首歌。你有一点期待他再看你一眼，可是哪怕短暂的一瞥都再也没有收到。他甚至在休息的时候和吉他手商量了一下，换了个位置，站到了舞台另一侧演奏。你很卖力地望向他，只看到他叼着一根烟摇摇晃晃挂着长长的贝斯的轮廓，不愿意面对观众似的一点点向舞台内靠。你几乎都要和眼前这个看起来不太有兴致的吉他手一样把脑袋耷拉下来了。

然后就结束了。歌迷们边走边唱意犹未尽的样子，更加显得你格格不入。你也不知道自己在失望什么，但是你走得很慢，直到成了人群的末尾，场馆里只有打扫卫生的人了。

你走到门口的阴影，一只发凉的手突然制住你的手腕，顺势一带就把你圈进了一个拥抱里。接着你就被墙角的阴影中和一个瘦削高挑的身影彻彻底底的遮挡住了。  
扑面而来的是一股淡淡的酒气，还有让你不太舒服的烟草味，然后你就撞上了那个让你念念不忘的目光，但好像带着更多的东西。

你很惊讶自己一点都不惊讶。  
然后你把手环上他的脖子，主动靠近了一点。他没有迟疑地抵上你的嘴唇，熟练地于你舌尖交缠。唾液从嘴角溢出来，他轻轻舔掉。  
现在你不失望了。

然后你们走进后台的一个房间，把门反锁。其实其他成员们都可以进来，但是他们去喝酒了，也很识趣地没叫上他。屋子里不很整洁，摆满了乐器、挂满衣服的衣架和啤酒易拉罐，是男孩子们混在一起时会有的样子。  
没有机会仔细打量四周，就被他随意地抱到化妆桌旁，你半坐在桌子上。

短裙真的很方便，你庆幸。用腿摩擦着他的腿，想要快一点开始正戏。但是他意外的有耐心。一只手搂着你的腰，一只手娴熟地解开你的内衣扣之后，他把头靠近你，从舔耳朵开始，顺着脖子向下，然后轻轻地咬你的锁骨，用舌尖丈量你的皮肤，轻轻抚摸着你的胸。他的嘴唇碰到你的胸前时，你几乎是战栗的，乳首被他挑逗得湿润而硬挺。你不知道他这样做是因为你的身体让他想要慢慢来，还是仅仅因为他习惯于让所有和他上床的人都有一个美好的前戏。你现在就像一把崭新的、刚换上昂贵琴弦的贝斯。他用手指揉捻你，用舌尖弹奏你，你仅仅因为调音时转动了几下旋钮就发出了欢愉的共振，谁又能知道等真正的弹奏开始时他会把你演奏得多么精彩。

他连把手摸向你两腿内侧都是轻柔的。他是摇滚乐手吗？你甚至开始怀疑。因为他的每一个动作都让你觉得他尊重并爱慕你的身体。他挑开你的内裤，褪下最后防线的你早就准备好了湿润又敏感的穴和渴望抚摸的阴蒂。触碰你手指很灵巧，但绝对不是靠速度取胜的。他试探你的G点就像在拨弦。但是这个该死的贝斯手竟然不用拨片，这样的力道一次次正中要害。你的体液沾湿了他的手指，无尽挑逗让你恨不得他下一秒就深深地进入。现在，你终于敢也终于忍不住拨开他额前的刘海，直视他湿润的眼睛。

“操我。”  
“好。”

于是你主动把舌头伸进他的唇瓣间，紧紧的搂住他，用腿夹住他，用下半身迎合他，把手放在他的凸起，解下他的裤子，你摸到了你想要的炙热有力。

终于，他填满了你。不用套，因为想直接感受到他的温度。他抬起你的一条腿，开始轻轻地顶。你忍不住娇哼一声，但被他用嘴唇堵住。他捻着你的乳尖，加大了力度和频率，你叫不出声来，就故意紧绷穴壁，把他深深地含住。这下他没法压制了，呼吸声也加重了。他脸上也浮现红晕，嘴唇因为充血变成玫瑰色，你们可能都醉了。他是香烟酒精和爱欲凝成的幻象，你是被他饮入唇间的红酒。晕乎乎的，你下意识的回应着他的每一次顶撞。喘息声飘到天花板，蜜液顺着腿淌到桌子上和地上。

然后他把你抱起来，按到一个沙发床上。你们用最经典的传教士姿势，虽然你已经很久没试过这个了。所有的男人都想要女上位，想要口交和深喉，但你面对他的时候，他并没索求这些。他知道在你娇哼时加大力度，知道在做爱的时候抓住你的手，直视你的眼睛，并且不断地亲吻你的唇和肌肤。

他射在你的小腹上，白色的粘浊液体顺着胯骨和臀部缓缓的流到沙发的罩布上，留下一点点的痕迹是你和他合奏终止符。你们互相紧紧拥抱，温热的吐息仿佛还带着奶酪的香气。

“为什么刚刚演出时不再看我一眼？”

“怕忍不住把你带到台上接吻。”

“所以和Graham换了位置？”

“是的。”

“现在我是骨肉皮了吗？”

“不。”

“其他女孩...”

“以后没有其他女孩。”

“所以你愿不愿意来看我以后的每一次演出？”


End file.
